United Love
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs is shot again in the line of duty, he makes the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

"Freeze, Federal Agents…Drop your gun." Special Agent Gibbs shouted.

"Nope" the stranger answered, as the flash and then the searing pain blasted into his body, his gun now dropped, slid along the ground to stop by the now cooling body of one "Steady" Eddie Edwards, who was yes now very steady, lying on the deck.

-oOo-

He lay in the hospital, the drugs keeping him sane….or was that insane….they were in his blood stream he watched the strangers milling about. The line on the heart monitor went from a blip to a straight line_

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Dr Mathews said to the Director…..

-oOo-

"Daddy," as he saw the girl run to him, "Daddy."

"Kelly here, don't touch daddy." He saw his wife shout, she stood looking at her husband.

"Shannon?" he questioned quietly.

"Probie, not good to see ya. You're far too early, Cantina not open yet." He heard a familiar voice laughing. He turned to see Mike standing, smoking a cigarette.

"Thought it was banned here, only in the other place." He asked puzzled.

"Nope, as long as I keep my space." Mike replied.

"Daddy," Kelly shouted again, "Mommy, I want to hug daddy."

Gibbs felt the pain in his chest, he gasped, looking down he saw the strangers round his body.

"Stand back…..defibulator…."as he saw his body arch, and the line become a blip again.

"Mommy they hurt daddy," as Kelly clung to Shannon, "Daddy." The child shouted.

Gibbs saw the strangers stand back, and the Director smile.

"Welcome home Gibbs." Vance said, looking at Jethro, but Gibbs' body and face was showing no emotion; he was home in body but not mind.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

"_Grab your gear" Gibbs shouted at his team._

"_Who's dead?" Tony shouted, grabbing the keys that Gibbs had tossed at him._

"_No-one…..yet…hostage situation, Quantico….and right up your street… DiNozzo….cheerleaders."_

_They arrived at and went straight to the situation, Gibbs the Military Police, "What we got?" he enquired._

"_We got one shooter, but the girls seem OK."_

"_Shooter a Marine?" Gibbs enquired._

"_Nope, local was dating one of the girls, daughter of a Captain." The Commander replied._

"_Grudge?" Gibbs further questioned._

"_Could be, more like split up, you know how young girls change boyfriends like their underwear." The Commander laughed._

"_Nope Sir, I don't, never been in a situation like that." As he wondered what it might have been like if Kelly had got to this age, "But we got a name?"_

"_Yep Sir." The Commander answered._

**Present Bullpen**

"All your fault Probie, you hesitated again," Tony whispered

"_Certainly did Tim….said I would have your badge next time."_

"I didn't want to hit Gibbs," Tim replied.

"No you didn't, did you, Steady Eddie did." Ziva snapped.

"Now team, as Senior Field Agent I will, in my capacity as team leader take…."

"Control…..or power, Tony?" Ziva continued, not seeing Vance creep up behind.

"Neither," Director Vance shouted, "I will be taking command here, since Agent Gibbs would have done what any Marine would have done for his unit, he protected…..and yes McGee," now turning and looking at Tim, "He took the bullet for you…..yes from what witnesses say he pushed you out of the way….but that split second Agent McGee, was enough for Edwards to shoot. I don't think," Vance continued, now looking at the team, "To be honest, I don't think anyone of you would have had the selfishness to do that."

"_This I got to see, never seen you as an Agent, Leon."_

"How is the Boss?" Tim asked.

"He is stable, holding his own, Dr Mallard and Ms Scuito are sitting talking to him. I don't think he should be left too long in their company."

"_Too right Leon, I wish Abby would stop twittering on, and if Ducky tells me one more story about his family or being left on a bus I'll…..scream."_

"So if you would care to take turns, in between your usual duties, I would be very grateful." Vance finished saying.

"I don't have much to say to him really, I mean it would be a bit like talking to my dad" Tony began to say.

"_So true Tony, and I don't think I could like to have a runny commentary of flat liners, or one liners come to that."_

"I don't really have much in common. I could sit and talk of my travels with the late Director Shepard, but…"

"_But I loved Jen, she hurt me, so yes I don't think so either."_

"So McGee you started this, you finish." Vance now ordered.

-oOo-

"Sorry Boss," Tim said sitting looking at the inert form of his boss. The gentle hum of the vibrating be keeping the sores at bay.

"_So you should Tim"_

"I should maybe resign…again. I mean the last time, you said you would have my badge, if it happened again."

"_Like hell McGee you're a good agent."_

"I look at you…" Tim continued, now racked with remorse.

"_You hesitated, Tim."_

"Boss, I look up to you," Tim began to stammer; "I look up to you as the father figure I didn't have….you care. I thought he didn't. I was always doing wrong."

"_Did this time….you hesitated."_

"I wanted to make sure….." Tim continued looking at Jethro.

"_McGee, in our game you are either the quick or the dead. You have to judge in that split second."_

"…..make sure I didn't hit you." as Tim looked at the floor.

"_Hit ME? Edwards was going to shoot you…I pushed you out the way."_

"He was looking at you…."

"_Yeh, he was looking at me but his gun was pointed at you, I saw him start to pull the trigger."_

"His eyes were on you and then you moved."

"_He was going to kill you."_

"I'm sorry…." Tim replied, giving Gibbs a water smile.

"_Hey Tim, never say you're….."_

"Sorry….shouldn't have said that. Sorry being a sign of weakness…..which…..I am,…Sorry and weak."

"_Which?"_

"Which, I'm not really….weak I mean."

"_Good."_

"Hey Boss you listening, because I thought I saw you begin to smile."

"_Nope, not smiling, must be your imagination."_

"Hey Boss, you crying?" as Tim saw the tear, begin to run down Gibbs cheek, "Nurse," as Tim pressed the panic button.

"_See there you go again over emotional."_

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you push me out the way?" Tim asked running his hands together.

"_Instinct…..save a unit member."_

"Vance said it was because you were selfless…you were protecting." Tim continued.

"_So did someone kill Edwards?"_

"It was just after you fell, there was a shot from Ziva, it took down Eddie, it was just enough movement from me to allow her to shoot. Tony helped you, called Leon because…."

"_You hesitated; you were in a state of shock."_

"Ziva stemmed the blood flow…..and then commandeered Ducky's van…Jimmy and Tony helped you into the van….I…."

"_Stood back and stayed back?"_

"I tried to get witness statements, but if you look at my writing…..not very clear….the writing…."

"_Shaky"_

"Boss, I think I should go…..you're tired, I will try and visit again tomorrow…that is if you don't mind?"

"_Ain't goin' anywhere Tim."_

-oOo-

"So how is Gibbs? Woken up to head-slap you yet, McHesitant?" Tim sneered.

"DInozzo, I will have none of that on my shift. I said I was going to take command of this team, and I will." Vance shouted at Tony, "Just remember you could still get Rota if I want?"

"_You wouldn't dare, Leon. You know how much I do rely on Tony."_

"Right, the Edwards case is closed, I want this new one solved."

"Director Vance," Tony stood to continue talking, "If Gibbs…or should I say when Gibbs wakes from his coma….."

"_Not in a coma Tony, it's called a drug induced sleep."_

"I mean if Gibbs survives, he will be on long term sick leave recuperating. I was wondering….you can't take command all the time Director, you have other duties, I would…will gladly resume leadership." Tony continued.

"_Over my dead body, DiNozzo."_

"I know you would DiNozzo, and that is very thoughtful of you." Director Vance replied.

"If he does, I'll take Rota, or ask for Cybercrime again." Tim muttered.

"You say something McGee?" the Director questioned turning to face Ti.

"Sir….yes….if Gibbs doesn't come back, could I be transferred to Cybercrime again please." Tim replied looking Tony in the eyes.

"Not hack it here them McGee with me in charge?"

"Hack it no…" Tim answered now standing, "I can't hack killing, and you can't hack computers, so I'm…."

"Enough." Vance shouted.

"Director Vance," Dr Mallard began to say as he approached the bullpen, "You can be heard from the stairs, not very professional, but may I say….in Scotland, to hack also means to turn against, to mark, to chop…..and the word hackit, means ugly…so not only is the situation turning ugly, the team is beginning to crack up….fall apart."

"_Agree with you on this Duks. Cracks Leon, the best team you got, and they are beginning to fall apart, or is that out."_

"Dinozzo, take David and go interview the neighbours for that new case, McGee…..hack into some bank account…..just do what you are good at," Vance finished saying before turning and walking away. Tony stuck his tongue out at Tim…."Saw that DiNozzo." Vance replied not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Director Vance stood looking at the inert figure of Gibbs, the sheet covering the shattered body but showing the gentle rhythmic breathing of a body at peace. Vance pulled up a chair and sat.

"Don't know how you keep them together…from fighting."

"_Neither do I."_

"Loyalty I assume."

"_If, you say so."_

"I am saying that…you're a one off Gibbs, when the Marines moulded you…..read your file…"

"_Told you it wasn't up to much."_

"You're a maverick Gibbs, I need you….."

"_Ah shucks Leon I didn't know you cared."_

"I need you back to control the idiots, you call a team, they all look up to you….and if you don't make it back…..You sacrificed yourself for a team member Gibbs, but it looks like the team are sacrificing you." Vance continued.

"_You're going to disband them."_

"I got the weekend to think things over, if you don't recover I will have no…"

"_Hesitation…we back to hesitating again?"_

"To bring back EJ, and send McGee back to Cybercrime…Take care, Jethro." The Director said as he turned and left the room.

-oOo-

Saturday afternoon saw Tim sitting looking at Gibbs. He had brought a basket of fruit, hell knew why; it was the sort of thing you did in hospital. Abby had wanted to come, but Tim had persuaded her to wait, "Wait until there are more positive signs, I don't want you upset," she had taken a strop, but realised it was for the best.

"So Boss, how are you doing?" Tim ventured.

"_Meaning?"_

"Meaning….you're holding your own, which is a good sign. Tony and I have been….."

"_Childish….and don't dare leave the team. What am I going to do without my hacker?"_

"Childish, he is just so domineering….I will make it up to you if…when you return to work. I know you will…but could you make it soon please, as I don't want the team to split."

"_Neither do I and Vance threatened me so to speak so…"_as Gibbs stirred, and muttered something.

"Hey Boss, you moved, you moved, you been listening?" Tim shouted rising, and almost knocking the chair over, "Nurse…Agent Gibbs moved, and he said something." Tim shouted out the door into the corridor. He saw one of the intensive care nurses rise and run to the room.

"It's ok," the nurse said looking at Tim and then beginning to raise Gibbs up and pump the pillows keeping the saline drip straight, "Agent Gibbs…you're back with us. Is there anything you would like, apart from coffee?"

"I would like to speak to Agent McGee alone if I may," Gibbs replied in rasping voice, the nurse nodded looked at Tim, "Not long, I'm watching the clock," as she left the room.

"We tempted providence Tim." Gibbs whispered.

"Meaning Boss?" McGee questioned.

"To do something, that involved a risk, and caused something unpleasant to happen." Gibbs began to say, "You took a foolish risk not to shoot, I should have shot Edwards rather than push you away because I have over the years depended on luck, and it almost ran out for me."

"I felt you were watching….. listening," Tim began to say, "I could hear you talk, answer what I was saying."

"That Tim, was because I was…..watching and listening, and shouting." Gibbs replied.

"You were….I mean how?"

"Got a green back on ya?" Gibbs smiled.

"I think,…yes, here," as Tim produced a dollar bill from his wallet.

"What's on the back, top of the pyramid?"

"An eye,….the Eye of Providence….Eye of Horus…Boss, the All Seeing Eye?" Tim whispered.

"Got it in one Tim, I could see, and hear, all the goings on. My body just needed time to heal." Gibbs replied, "Still need that time, but you could help."

"How?" beginning to think of the last time, driving Gibbs everywhere, getting coffee and generally being a dogs body.

"Work from home…need you to set the basement up for me, phone, video connections….that sort of thing."

"Has Director Vance…..I mean does he know of your plans?" Tim enquired.

"Nope, thought it would be a good idea to bounce it off you first….I need, to recuperate, but I need to keep eyes on you shower," Gibbs smiled, "And….it keeps Leon out my hair. What you say?"

Tim looked wide eyed and then began to laugh, "You think it would work?"

"Know so McGee." Gibbs replied.

-oOo-

So this was how one week later, when McGee drove Gibbs home, and they entered the house to bunting….."Abby." Tim said, before indicating to the basement.

Gibbs opened the down and looked down in amazement, there was a replica of the bullpen, albeit no orange walls. The team were there, as was Ducky and the Director. Abby ran to Gibbs stopping herself from hugging…."I hope you don't mind…..the bunting?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope."

"Gibbs," Ziva began to say, "We….that is Tony, Tim and myself, have decided we will stay here with you….not," seeing the look of horror in Gibbs eyes, "Stay, as in stay altogether, we will stay on a caretaker basis. One of us will stay the night…to make sure your wound is dressed, and cleaned."

"Jethro," Vance began to say, "This, you realise is totally out of my control. How I let you and McGee here, talk me into this I have no idea. Maybe the team do love you in a strange way."

"I would call it working from home, Leon….done all the time. I have the perfect team and I don't want them split up. This is family…they are my children…albeit rather old children, but I take care of them, as they do their….was going to say father…because to them, I am the father figure."

"So, Gibbs team, Monday 07.30, I want to see you all sitting at your new desks…..on line, no messing, and I want to see you dressed, as you would be if you were at the Navy Yard. No dress down…..Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Director Vance." The team replied in unison, as they watched Leon begin to walk up the stairs smiling. Oh yes, Team Gibbs, they did have a United Love.

The End.


End file.
